Mannequin
by GutterGlitter
Summary: In the land of Perstifia, Kai, the King's Alchemist falls in love with the charming Prince Ray. Determined to have him for himself, he creates an exact replica, a doll. But what are the consequences of this? And can such a thing really 'love?RXK


**Hello:D**

Well, heres the first chapter of my new story, and I hope you enjoy it!

Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one xD

Well, on with the story!

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Kai bashed the cold table furiously in frustration, then whimpered as the pain shot through his hands.

'Okay, calm down, calm down.' He sighed, sinking down to sit, legs splayed, beside the steel operating table, resting his head in his hands. He was exhausted, tired, defeated. 'Another failed experiment...maybe tomorrow it will work'. He sighed deeply again, his shoulders rising and falling. 'Then again,I've been telling myself that for the last year...'

Kai was an alchemist. Yes, you've probably heard of them in myth and fable, powerful 'sorcerers' who with strange 'magic' could turn lead into gold, water into wine, and maybe even breathe life into the dead.

The first two were easy. Kai was just stuck on the last one. And had been for quite awhile now.

Rubbing his swollen, dry eyes, he pulled himself to his feet and staggered towards the old beaten kettle in the corner of his 'lab', if you could call it that. It was a packed cellar, and right now it looked more like a torture chamber than any laboratory. Long, cruel items he had used for his experiments were covered in red, knifes and syringes littered the floor, dotted in crimson, while carved out cadavers littered the many other tables around the room. Now Kai isn't a murderer, these were bodies that had been donated to for him these experiments. It could either be a poor peasent who had no money for a funeral, who would pass on a recently deceased family member to him for a few pennies, or before dying said person would sign a contract entitling Kai with their body after they kick in the bucket.

He flicked the kettle with a steel capped finger and it instantly warmed - steal frothing from the spout and the lid jangling madly. Kai poured the now dark brown mixture into his cup - alchemy could be really useful at times. He sipped at it thoughtful, panting as it burnt his tongue. 'Least my alchemys good for one thing, making coffee.' He thought sadly, shoulders dropping. He paced back to his current worry, gazing over it thoughtfully.

It was perfect. Or, shall we say he. Spread among the cold iron was a beautiful boy - skin white and pure, and seeming to emit a small glow, gorgeous and so out of place among this mess. His flowing locks of ebony hair flooded around him as if underwater, and they looked like pure silk, so fine that it seemed as if no two strands could ever tangle. His body was sleek and slim - feminine and masculine at the same time, slightly toned. His eyes were shut, as if in a peaceful dream, long lashes resting perfectly among a curved alabaster cheek, his lips like perfect rose buds just waiting to be kissed. Kai played with a lock of hair in his hand absent mindedly, gazing lovingly down at hs creation.

He was absolutely perfect in every way.

Except for one thing.

He didn't live.

Kai had tried and tried, through blood, sweat and tears, to give him his first breath, but all attempts so far had come to no avail. From all the bodies brought to him, he had selected the right organs, which took months to do, carving and carving body after body. But it still had not worked.

No matter what though, Kai would never give up till he had reached his goal.

With most of his experiments, he would have given up long ago. Why, you may think, is he so persistant with this one?

One reason.

Hes in love.

Not with this creation though.

He is in love with the Prince of Perstifia, Ray Kon.

The beautiful, perfect prince, adored by his kingdom and loved by all. Kind and sweet, but powerful and fierce at the same time. Gorgeous and handsome. Kai fell in love with him the first time they met.

He thought back to that day as he slowly supped his drink...

_A light touch upon his shoulder set him spinning in shock._

_A soft giggle escaped sweet red lips as Kai turned to face the most gorgeous face he had ever layed eyes upon, taking in a breath in shock._

_"Are you the new alchemist?" He questioned. It took Kai a few minutes to register he had even spoke._

_"Y-yes I am..." he muttered, feeling a heat rise to his cheeks._

_A dazzling smile spread its way across the boys face. "Awesome! I've been waiting to meet you!". Kai blinked in confusion._

_"Oh sorry," He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ray Kon, the Prince!"_

Ever since then, Kai couldn't get hs mind off of the Prince. He was the only one in his thoughts, the one thing he woke up to in the morning. He fuelled his movements and his actions. Kai suddenly believed in love at first sight since that first meeting.

He had moved to that Kingdom to become the King's Alchemist. He looked forward every day till the King ordered him to his castle again, as he would maybe catch a glimpse of his precious Prince, and if he was lucky, spend a few minutes chatting to him. He didn't care though. Just a glimpse, a flash of a smile, would be enough.

With each passing day, he began to become obsessed. He would stalk the prince through the streets, watch his every movement whenever possible. But one day, this turned out to be a terrible mistake.

He followed Rei to the Akabana woods, a strange foreboding place he would never expect his Prince to go. Through and through the trees he crept, behind every light step, until Rei walked into an open clearing. A beautiful place it was, where the trees departed and a small lake glittered like chrystal under the shining sun, the grass a gorgeous healthy green.

Kai suddenly noticed a man standing in the clearing.

He had the fierce look of a lion about him, powerful and vicious. His black hair worn like a mane upon his head, his body muscled and strong, yet slim and feline at the same time. His eyes burned with inner passion.

It was Lee,the King's Knight.

Kai looked in confusion as he opened his arms wide, and gave a small smile to Rei. Suddenly Rei ran and leapt into his arms, bodies entwined, and pressed his lips to his, deepening it into a passionate kiss. Kai felt his heart drop, and a sudden nausea over took him. Turning swiftly, he ran furiously through the branches, tears in his eyes, wishing he had never seen what he thought he had, the image glaring through his cracked blurred vision.

The night, as he lay awake and hurting, an idea flashed suddenly in his mind.

He would make a Ray.

A perfect replica. A perfect doll. One he could love and one that would love him back.

He was an alchemist and could easily build one with just the right tools.

That night, Kai frantically scratched and scribbled in a maddened panic blue prints and plans, and as sun began to peek shyly over the skyline he ran into town to begin his mission.

"KAAAAAAAI!!" Screamed a girlish voice, snapping him out of his reminiscence.

Spinning around quickly, his amethyst eyes widened in horror.

'Oh my god...' Before him, stood a small, pretty girl, with luxorious, shiny pink hair tied up, and sparkling eyes which shone with life. She wore white and silver robes that covered little of her legs and shower her shoulders off, with huge, billowing sleeves. She was the King's Mage, and the Knight's little sister, Mariah.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed. He threw his coffee cup at her to distract her, and grabbing a huge white sheet, leapt upon his doll protectively, completely covering it.

Mariah screamed and ran around the room like a headless chicken, flapping her arms frantically. "Oh-you-BASTARD! YOU TOTAL BASTARD!" She cried, running and skidding to a halt before him.

Kai tried to stifle a laugh. "Well, you shouldn't scare me like that! Knock first!".

"Pfft, shut up! Oh for-here you go!", She threw a small package at Kai and he caught it an outstretched hand.

"Eh?Whats this?" Kai asked in confusion.

"I dunno, I just found it while looking for a phonenix feather, and thought you might need it..." A blush crept upon her face. "Not that I like you or anything!" Before Kai could say a thing, she had bolted out the door and slammed it with a huge thud.

Kai winced at the noise and made a mental note to always lock his door while in his lab.

Standing up and leaning against the table, he played with the package before him curiously, then finally unwrapped it cautiously. As he touched its contents, he dropped it in shock, bolting upright and shaking his hand furiously. It was incredibly cold, so cold Kai thought he would get frostbite. Pulling the sheet off of 'Ray', he wrapped it till it was thickly and safely covering both of his hands, and lifted the small thing gingerly. He observed it curiously.

It was a small stone, a deep red in colour but seemed to shine with others, creating a strange spectrum that winked and flashed at him. In its center, he could see what looked like a small vortex, swirling inwards.

'Hm, I've never seen or heard of something like this before.' Kai chewed his lip. 'Not even in my studies or books...'

He could feel power emanating from it in waves, and knew it was something special.Something important. He was suprised Mariah, a mage, would have given him such an artifact.

'Is she really that ditzy? Nevermind.'

Kai gasped as an idea sprung in his mind. Clambering to his feet, he loomed over Rei, gripping the strange jewel so tight it almost cut skin.

He place it upon Rei's chest, were his heart would be, like he had done with so many over things in the past. But for some reason, this time it felt different. He got the sort of strange, sickening excitement that comes before something big is going to happen, that giddy nausea.

With his hand, he drew the sign on the pentacle in the air fast with dashes of a bluish coloured liquid. It froze in place and was suspended before him like a strange icicle, glittering and lovely. Kai flicked his metal capped finger again and a ring of purplish-blue fire erupted around the now shining stone. It touched the bare 'skin', but did not harm, for it was an alchemists fire. As Kai fumbled with another container, trying to unscrew the glass cap in an excited frenzy, he didn't notice just what was happening at that moment. Fine cracks appeared quickly upon the gems surface and crept and spread quickly like a parisitic virus till it resembled glass spiderwebs, filled with fine lines.

"Finally!", Kai panted proudly, having finally won his little tiff with the bottle.

"Huh?!", At that moment that Kai noticed the cracks upon his precious stone, it suddenly exploded. A burst of vicious blinding light erupted, red shrapnel flying with it, aiming at Kai like knives. He shielded himself with his arms, his eyes blinded, but he felt sharp pain burst upon his body. The light was so powerful he felt himself began to heat at a frightening rate, and his heart skipped a beat as he wondered whether this thing would kill him.

'W-what is this?!' Just as quickly as that thought cam to his head, it stopped. Just like that. Like it had never began.

"Is it safe?.." Kais voice was small and wavered with fear. He hadn't even realised he had dropped to the floor, and after a few seconds, slowly removed his trembling arms from his face. His eyes hurt and watered, and there were quite a few scratches upon his body, but he was fine apart from that.

"Thank God." He sighed. He looked up to the cause, and his breath caught in his voice.

Yes, his doll was fine, as always, but there was something different. Something very, very different.

'Ray's' chest was moving slowly up and down, as if breathing.

"No way...I must be.." Rising to his feet, he walked closer to 'him', as if in a daze, and placed a hand gently upon his chest. Yes, he could feel it. He could feel gentle warmth. He could feel a faint beat too...like a heart?

Yes, it was. Were the stone had erupted, there was now what looked like a small glass window upon his chest, tinted pink and through it, Kai could see a beating heart. Alive.

Kai pulled his arm back, but a hand shot out and gripped him tight round the wrist.

In fear, he looked down to see golden eyes snapped open and transfixed upon him.

"Who are you?" Lips suddenly moved and a neutral voice beckoned, a shadow of the Princes cheerful tone.

"I..am Kai." Kais throat was tight and his mouth was dry.

The hand dropped and Kai hugged himself tightly.

Slowly and cautiously, 'Ray' pulled himself so he sat upright. He was just like the Prince. Except there was something strange, something different about him.

He lifted his hands to his face and stared at them in confusion, eyes scanning them deeply.

"Well then..." that neutral voice tinted with a sadness. "What am I?".

* * *

Well thats first chappy done. I hope you liked it :D 


End file.
